In Your Dreams Black
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Taylor's normal. As normal as a muggleborn witch can be. As her last year approaches and the attacks on muggleborns get more frequent she puts on a brave face, most of the time. Except when she's trying to strangle Sirius Black
1. Chapter 1

If you looked at me you'd think I was normal. Normal blonde hair, normal brown eyes. Normal and height and weight for a seventeen year old.

I'm not normal, far from it. I'm a witch.

And that means my life is abnormal, thanks to magic and an extremely persistent Sirius Black.

It all started when I was eleven. A teacher came to my door and told me I was a witch and that I'd go to Hogwarts. Then I got a wand and a cat. Then I was shown to Platform 9 3/4. That's when things really got weird. Thanks to Sirius Black.

That's was six years ago, I'm used to being a witch but I still feel like murdering Sirius Black every day, because he still acts like an annoying eleven year old.

Me go out with him? Yeah right!


	2. Chapter 2

" Back to school tomorrow," Lily sighed, as she pulled on her pyjama bottoms.

" Back to being tortured by Black and Potter," I laughed.

" They aren't that bad T," Lily said slowly. I walked towards her and put my hand on her forehead.

" Are you sick?" I asked.

" Don't be stupid. James apologised to me at the end of last year. We should give them a chance," she said. I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow.

" Give them a chance? We've hated them since our first day.."

" If I remember correctly you said Sirius was.."

" That's not the point! Has the world gone mad?"

" I think we should at least try to be civil. We only have to put up with them for one more year."

I climbed into bed and stared at Lily, who was on the mattress on the ground.

" What are you not telling me?" I asked.

" I may have saw him once or twice over summer..."

"WHAT?"

* * *

" Taylor. We have to be at the station in one hour and you are still asleep."

" One more minute."

A minute later I was on the floor. I opened my eyes and glared at Lily.

" For my best friend you sure are mean," I grumbled.

" Come on, up you get," she said, putting a hand down for me to grab. I grabbed it and stood up.

" You can fix my bed while I get dressed," I said. I grabbed a skirt and top from the wardrobe and went into the bathroom. I washed and dressed quickly then tied my long hair up.

I went back into my room to see Lily shoving the spare mattress my bed.

" Ready to go then?" I asked. She nodded and pushed her hair behind her shoulder. " Do you need to wear that badge already?"

" I want to show it off," she said.

" More like rub it in the faces of the poor Ravenclaw girls," I laughed, I grabbed my wand off the table and slipped it into my pocket before we walked downstairs.

" You girls are early. It's only half eight," Mum said. I turned and glared at Lily.

" Lily Evans. You lied to me," I said.

" You needed to get up," she said.

" No I didn't. I only needed to get up in like an hour!" I said.

* * *

I ran through the barrier after Lily and saw the scarlet train in front of me. The smoke was clouding the air and I coughed.

" Lily, come on. I'd rather not die thanks to the smoke," I said.

" One minute. I can see James," she said.

" You'll see him at school," I replied. She ignored me and walked through the crowds of people. I sighed and followed her as quickly as I could. I stopped a few metres away and stared.

They were hugging.

I walked past them and got on the train, along with my trunk and Bunny, my cat. I walked along looking for my friends and eventually found them near the top of the train, Remus, Frank and Peter were sitting with them. I walked in and put my trunk on the overhead rail then sat down.

" Good morning," I said.

" Where's Lily?" Daffy asked.

" With Potter," I said.

" Oh, so they're still together?" Alice said, before Hayley had her hand over her mouth.

" Ignore her. She's hasn't slept since June," Hayley said.

" I'd believe that," I snorted. " Did you get that Charms homework? I just couldn't get it."

" You can copy mine tomorrow," Daffy said.

" Thanks. Why I took it for NEWT I don't know," I said with a laugh.

" Because you can't be a Healer without it," Remus said, and I smiled. The door slid open and Lily and James walked in, grinning. They were followed by an extremely annoyed Black. He looked at me.

" Did you know?" He asked.

" About what?" I asked back.

" Them two," he said.

" I found out five minutes ago," I said, glaring at Lily, who automatically looked to Alice who started to blush. When no one spoke I stood up. " I need to go to the bathroom." I left the compartment and walked down the train. I stopped when I saw an empty compartment and I slipped inside.

_So..._

_James apologised to Lily. _

_They met up over Summer. _

_They are now together. _

_And she didn't bother telling me any of this. _

" Aren't my friends great?" I asked myself.

" I wasn't told either," Black said, and I jumped.

" When did you get in here?"

" While you were daydreaming." He smirked and sat opposite me. " So why did they tell everyone but us?"

" I don't know," I replied.

" You really had no idea?"

" No."

" Did Lily mention anything?"

" No."

" So you only heard today?"

" Yes."

" We need to do something. We need to get them back for keeping secrets."

" I would prefer not to get involved Black. I haven't had detention yet and I don't want any this year," I said.

" And if you stick with me you won't get any," he said.

" Right," I said, standing up. I pushed opened the door again as he spoke.

" So, how about that date?"

" In your dreams," I laughed.

As I walked back I remembered the first time I was on this train.

* * *

Taylor glanced around anxiously. She didn't know anyone and her parents couldn't come through with her.

" Hi." She turned to see a girl with really short red curls, that reminded her of Little Orphan Annie.

" Hi," Taylor whispered.

" Good, you're a first year too. I'm Daffy. Well it's really Daphne but everyone calls me Daffy. I'm the last in my family to go to Hogwarts, and everyone's in Gryffindor. My sister Molly's already finished and the twins are in sixth year. And they said that they wouldn't sit with me on the way to school even though Mum asked them too," she said, and Taylor couldn't help but laugh.

" I'm a muggleborn... Is that the right word?" She said, with a grin.

" Yep, come on. Lets get on the train," Daffy said, nearly bouncing with excitement.

" I've got an older brother, he's nineteen and my sister is five," Taylor said, as they got on the train.

" I wish I wasn't the youngest. I have to do everything," she said. They walked up the train, passing two boys also in first year as they went.

" You haven't seen a spider. Have you?" The boy with glasses asked.

" It's probably be squished," Taylor replied.

" James, will you just give up. You can get another one in school," the other boy said, he smiled at Taylor who looked to the ground.

" Ok. Come on Sirius," James said.

" See you at the sorting," Sirius said, staring at Taylor. " And maybe we can talk at dinner. If we're in the same house." Taylor smiled and nodded before he walked away.

Daffy raised an eyebrow and smiled at her new friend.

" Do you like him?"

" We're eleven and we've only just met. But based on those two minutes I would say yes," Taylor said.

" You'll be perfect together. I can see it already," Daffy squealed.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd never realised before that all my friends were boy crazy. Maybe it was because I always had Lily on my side. It wasn't that I didn't care, I just wasn't interested.

Everyone thought I was weird, one of the most perfect boys in school begging me to go out with him and I kept saying no.

Though he was finally getting the message, only asking me once a day. An improvement from around ten daily.

Maybe that's why I eventually caved in.


	4. Chapter 4

I leaned over my Potions desk and tried to poke Lily with my wand.

" Lily. Lily," I hissed. She turned and raised an eyebrow.

" Help me. I can't do this. I need your help," I said.

" I can't help. Slughorn will get mad," she whispered.

" No he won't. You're his favourite," I said. " Because you are the best potion maker in the class and you will get an O in the NEWT and because you feel sorry for your bestest friend who is awful at pretty much every subjects."

" Flattery will get you nowhere," she laughed. I frowned and she laughed again. " Just get back to your potion, T. There's only thirty minutes left."

She turned away and I groaned. I stared at my cauldron and ingredients.

" This is hopeless," I muttered.

" It would help if your book was open at the right page." I looked up and nodded.

" Thank you Black," I said.

" Come on Taylor. You don't call James Potter now but you still call me Black," he said.

" Stop bothering me," I said.

" I thought I was helping," he said, with a smile.

" I don't need help," I snapped.

" I'm already finished mine. I'd be glad to help, if you wanted me to," he said.

I weighed up the options in my mind, do it myself and fail or get help from one of the best in the class and do well.

" Alright, you can help me," I said.

" I feel privileged. Maybe you'll start being civil to me now," he said, looking at the textbook.

" I am civil, I acknowledge you don't I?"

" Well maybe you can start being nice. You used to be nice, did you know that?"

" I am nice." I stirred the potion three times clockwise.

" No. In first year you spoke to me. Second year too. After that you ignored me, which Miss Simon is not nice. Why?"

" Apart from the fact that you act like a complete idiot and have probably been with half the population of the school?"

" Ok. Fair point. I haven't been like that since school started back though."

" That was last week, Si-Black."

" You were going to call me Sirius. It's a miracle. You've cracked." He started laughing which caused the whole class to look at us.

" Mr Black, what do you find so funny?" Professor Slughorn asked.

" Nothing Sir," he said, when he stopped.

" Good, because detention on Friday night will not be funny," Slughorn said. I sniggered at this then regretted it as Slughorn glared at me.

" Ten points from Gryffindor Miss Simon. And if you continue to laugh at other people's misfortune then you will be joining Mr Black in detention."

" Yes Sir. I apologise," I said.

" Out of curiosity, what would it take for you to go out with me?" Sirius asked. I poured the potion into a vial and thought about it.

" Stop acting like an idiot, stop letting girls fawn all over you and don't ask me to go out with you for at least two weeks," I said. He'd never be able to do it.

" So if I do all that you'll go out with me?" He asked.

" I'd think about it. You'd also have to stop acting so immature," I said, as the bell rang.

* * *

" There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up," Hayley said, as we walked out of the common room.

" Have fun on it. I'll just start studying for my NEWTs," I said.

" Just come with us," Daffy said.

" No thank you, I don't want to be a third wheel," I said.

" It's been three weeks since that day in Potions," Lily said.

" And?" I looked at her and folded my arms.

" Sirius hasn't gotten any detentions. He's pushing girls away from him and he hasn't bothered you," she said. " You'll have to go with him, you can't say no after everything he's done."

" She's right, you could enjoy it," Alice said.

" Ok. I'll say yes if he asks. Are you happy?" I asked. They all nodded as we walked into the Great Hall. We sat at the top of the table and began to eat breakfast.

We were hardly sitting five minutes when the Gryffindor boys sat beside us. Sirius sat beside me and grinned.

" It has been three weeks and two day since you cracked," he said.

" I didn't crack," I replied.

" Of course you didn't," he said, with a smirk. " So, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" All of my friends were watching me and I looked at him.

" Yes, Sirius, I will go to Hogsmeade with you," I said. He went silent for a minute then jumped on to the table.

" Sit down. It isn't such a big deal," I said, smiling.

" Yes it is," he said. " She said yes," he shouted. Everyone in the hall was staring at him and Professor McGonagall was making her way towards us.

" Sirius Black! Get off that table at once!" She shouted at him. He jumped off and grinned.

" Sorry Minnie. But it's a miracle. Taylor said yes," he said.

" I understand that you are happy Black, but sit down of I'll give you another detention," she said.

" Sorry," he said, and he sat down. " Four years of begging have finally paid off."

* * *

Taylor and Lily were sitting in the common room, right beside the fire. The other girls were away for a walk but they had opted to stay and do homework.

" Why do we have to do Astronomy. It's pretty much useless," Lily complained, as she stared at the parchment in front of her.

" I like it. Dad used to tell us about all the stars when we went camping," Taylor said.

Their quiet conversation was interrupted by the portrait door opening along with the noise of ten quidditch teams being made by James Potter and Sirius Black.

" Do you think they know how to whisper?" Taylor asked.

" Doubt it," Lily replied.

Sirius and James walked over to the girls and sat beside them.

" The first Hogsmeade weekend is coming up. Why don't we go together," Sirius said, grinning at Taylor. She rolled her eyes and looked at him.

" Are you serious?" She asked.

" Yes I am. That's my name, remember?" He laughed.

" Why would I want to go anywhere with you?" She asked.

" Because I'm perfect," he said, with a grin. She snorted and lifted her wand.

" You wish Black. I'll never go with you and if you think of asking me again, your wand will be shoved so far up your backside it will come out your nose," she said, warningly. Lily grinned at her friend and then looked at James.

" The same thing will happen if you ask me," she said, glaring at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so just a note. I've realised that some of you reading this might be slightly confused. The layout of each chapter is going to be the same. **

**The chapter before will set the scene.**

**Then there is a scene from seventh year.**

**Then a flashback.**

** I hope that clears everything up, and I hope everyone is enjoying it.**

** Lily :)**

* * *

It wasn't long before I was beginning to regret saying yes to Sirius. Every girl at school hated me.

My friends were determined to make me into a 'real girl' and not wear jeans and trainers to Hogsmeade.

I don't know what they expected to happen, but they kept going on and on... And on about it.

Yes, a miracle because I finally said yes to Sirius, but I could not see why they were making a fuss.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily groaned as I pulled a pair of jeans from my wardrobe. I turned and looked at her.

" Is something wrong?" I asked.

" Can't you dress up a bit?" She said.

" No," I replied.

" Come on Taylor. It's a pretty big day. At least wear a dress," Alice said.

" I don't own a dress," I said.

" Take one of mine," Hayley suggested.

" I'm like a foot taller than you," I pointed out.

" She's right. You can have one of mine," Daffy said.

I sighed, realising I had lost. Daffy was the exact same size as me. I nodded and ran to take a dress from her wardrobe. She turned around and I stared at her.

" Pink? Are you joking?" I said.

" Aunt Muriel sent it to me," she said.

" Then why don't you wear it?" I asked.

" Because it's pink," she said.

" That's why I don't want it," I said.

" It's not that bad," she said.

" Then you wear it," I replied.

" No," she said.

" Why don't you just change the colour?" Alice asked.

" Yes, now that's the sensible thing to do," Lily said, pointing her wand at the dress. " What colour?"

" Blue, it's her best colour," Hayley said, before I could open my mouth. Lily nodded and the dress changed to blue.

" Now put it on," Daffy said. I nodded and took it off her. I took off my pyjamas and put it on as they watched me.

Twenty minutes later we walked down to the common room. Alice slipped away immediately to find Frank and the rest of us sat down to wait.

" So where are you going go?" I asked, looking at Daffy and Hayley.

" The Three Broomsticks, and then just walk about," Daffy said.

" Peter and Remus will probably join you," Lily said. " They won't have anything else to do."

" Good morning." I looked around then stood up.

" Hi," I said.

" Let's go then," Lily said.

I walked out of the common room with Sirius. Neither of us spoke until we were on the path towards Hogsmeade.

" Is it going to be like this all day?" I asked.

" Like what?" He replied.

" Quiet," I said.

" I hate quiet," he said.

" Me too. I'm not used to it. My sister is the noisiest thing in the world," I laughed.

" I was the loud one at home. Regulus only spoke when spoke to," he said.

" Was?" I asked.

" Don't live there anymore. Life with the Potters is much more fun. Me and James never shut up. We spent all summer flying and planning pranks for this year," he said.

" I could imagine," I laughed.

" What do you mean?" He asked.

" You are not the type to spend all summer reading," I said.

" For your information I got through three comic books this summer," he said.

" They don't count. Try War and Peace," I said.

" I don't like reading," he said, and I nodded. " So where do you want to go first?"

" The Three Broomsticks?" I suggested.

" I could have a butterbeer," he said. We walked in and sat down. " Look at them. You would never know she hated him for six years." He was looking at James and Lily.

" I know, it was pretty surprising. I never saw it coming," I said.

" Didn't see this coming either," he said, smiling at me.

" It's your own fault. If you had asked me in fourth year what it would take for me to go out with you and if you did what I wanted then this could have been going on for years," I said. His jaw dropped.

" So if I asked you in the right way you would have went out with me," he said.

" Yep."

" Don't suppose you have a timeturner," he said, and I laughed.

" You can't change history," I said.

" So you have liked me for years," he said, slowly.

" Since first year," I said, grinning. This was hilarious.

" Couldn't you have told me that in first year. It would have saved both of us a lot of hassle," he said.

" But I enjoy watching you beg," I said.

" And I'll enjoy watching you do the same," he said, grinning at me.

" What are you talking abo... Black that's disgusting," I snapped, and I kicked him under the table.


	7. Chapter 7

So in October, according to the population of Hogwarts, me and Sirius were officially together. It wasn't that bad, sure he was immature, big headed and slightly annoying, but he was a nice person.

I was beginning to wonder if I had gone mad... He was the most annoying person in school!


	8. Chapter 8

I stared at the work piled in front of me. I would never get it done and I'd never pass my NEWTs. There was so much work and Lily wasn't helping me much because she had important things to do.

" Taylor. I've got our plan."

" Be quiet. This is a library," Sirius rolled his eyes and sat opposite me.

" So do you want to hear the plan?"

" Sirius, I told you that I don't want revenge on Lily," I said, looking at him.

" Well I do, so you're going to help me," he said.

" If you help me with potions," I said.

" Deal," he said. " So here's what I was thinking..."

" Potions first, plan later," I said.

" But," he started.

" This is due in tomorrow Sirius. I need to get it done," I said.

" Alright, give it over," he said. I shoved the parchment towards him and in ten minutes he was finished.

" Thanks," I said, putting my things away. " So what is this plan?"

" James and Lily follow the exact same route every time they do the night rounds, they even stop at the same places. It always takes them one hour and three minutes. I think we should lock them in a broom cupboard, vanish their clothes and tell a teacher that we think there's someone in there and then they'll get detention," he said.

" I don't know. They might kill us," I said. Though I was quite disappointed, it wasn't up to his usual standard, he obviously didn't want to get James into too much trouble.

" It's just getting back at them," he said.

" Ok, so when are we doing this?" I asked.

" Now."

" You're kidding, right?" He shook his head and I sighed. " Sirius I have homework to do."

" You can do it later or tomorrow or not do it at all," he said. " Please?"

" No, we have NEWTs this year," I said.

" It's November."

" Exactly," I said.

" Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Pl..."

" Sirius shut up," I said. I shoved my things into my bag and stood up. " Come on then."

We walked along the corridors silently until he pulled me into a hole behind a tapestry. Sirius pulled out a piece of parchment.

" How is that going to help?" I asked.

" I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said, tapping it with his wand. Suddenly lines appeared all over, I stared at him confused.

" We made it last year. It's a map of the school," he said.

" It's an amazing piece of magic. How did you do it?" I asked.


	9. Chapter 9

The one thing I could never understand about the wizarding world was the reason why purebloods thought themselves better than muggleborns.

They hunted us down and waited until we were alone and unsuspecting to strike.

They wanted us dead for no reason other than our blood status. Dirty blood they said. The word mudblood came from a Slytherin at least once a day, they would usually end up in the hospital wing.

Being a witch was a honour but some of them made me feel guilty. They made me think I should be a muggle who knew nothing about magic.

There was a day in November, they nearly killed me. I was unconscious for two day. I still owe Sirius my life for saving me that day.


	10. Chapter 10

" I'm going for a walk," I said to Lily, who was too busy studying to notice me stand up. I poked her shoulder and she looked at me. " I'm going."

" Wait a minute and I'll come with you," she said.

" Don't bother, I know you need to study. I'll see you in the common room," I said, smiling before I walked away.

I walked slowly towards the common room, the corridors were empty, most people would have been at dinner or in a common room.

I heard footsteps behind me and I looked around. Slytherins. I quickened my pace and tried to hurry back to the common room.

" Where are you running, Mudblood?" One of them grabbed my arm.

" Leave me alone," I said, glaring at him.

" Doesn't the Mudblood want to have some fun?" The second one said. Avery, I'd know his slimy voice anywhere.

" Go away or I'll tell Dumbledore," I said.

" Tie her up Black," the first said. Rosier, he played quidditch.

I watched as Sirius' double took a rope and walked towards me. I reached for my wand and pointed it at him.

' Stupefy." He was blasted back and I smiled.

" Crucio. You stupid Mudblood," Avery said.

" No," I screamed. I felt the pain all over my body. He stopped and I tried to glare at him. They smiled at me. " Help," I screamed.

" No one's going to hear you," Rosier said, pulling my wand from my hand.

" Crucio."

" Lily. Sirius," I screamed. They wouldn't hear me but I had to try. They laughed as they tortured me. They started to take off my clothes but I was too weak to do anything. My vision got hazy and their voices sounded far away and then it went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and was blinded by the light of the hospital wing. I looked around and saw Sirius sitting in a chair by the bed.

" Taylor," he said, when he noticed me.

" What happened? I can't remember," I croaked. He grabbed the glass of water that was on the table and held it to my mouth. I sipped it and he put it back.

" Avery, Rosier and Regulus," he said, the hatred for his brother was evident in his voice. " They used the cruciatus curse on you, for at least an hour. That's what Madame Pomfrey said anyway. By the time I got there you were lying unconscious, naked and bleeding. You've been unconscious for two days."

" I hate being a witch," I said.

" No you don't, don't say that," he whispered, taking one of my hands in his.

" I hate being muggleborn," I said.

" No you don't, you get the best of both worlds then. Don't cry Taylor," he whispered.

" You saved me?" I asked.

" Lily came back and said you should have came back ages ago. I looked at the map and saw your dot. I ran as fast as I could, the others were right behind me. James says they didn't get a chance to help because I took you here so quickly," he said, and I smiled.

" Thanks" I said, yawning.

" I'll let you sleep then. I'll go and tell everyone you're awake. Prepare to get attacked by Daffy and Lily," he said, laughing. He stood up and kissed my forehead before he left.


End file.
